


Power

by XxDreamxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Canon Divergence - Co-Existence, Dark Harry Potter, Eventual Romance, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-War, Power hungry Harry, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDreamxX/pseuds/XxDreamxX
Summary: War was over.Voldemort was dead.But the war and he had changed Harry for the worse.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34





	1. Power hungry

War was over.

Voldemort was dead.

But the war and _he_ had changed Harry for the worse.

The thrill that intoxicated him as he killed one after another , as he spattered blood, guts, and as he finally terminated the most powerful wizard of the world had stupefied him. The exhilaration as he witnessed bodies collapsing one after another , as he stood at the bloodied mess of the one who shall not be named terrified him. He felt mighty, he felt powerful and he knew he had left the war with a sick mind.

Just as he had spelled the curse and the emerald light had blinded his sight , he thought he had seen a sinister grin from his adversity , moments before his cry had deafened the battle declaring the victor. Maybe Voldemort knew what Harry felt , maybe he saw his tingle, maybe he saw his evil refracted and very much still alive.

That tingle had persisted after the battle and he had distanced himself from everyone. Ron , Hermoine had repeatedly tried to get in touch but the ministry wanted their hero paraded everywhere and so he consented to the torture to distract his sickening mind. It didn’t work.

First he kept the wand. Nobody questioned him for it .

Next Ministry wanted to keep him around. The war was over but everyone knew the world borne greater evils and voldemort may be one but there still were others, far more sinister. So the Hero had to stay and harry was delighted to oblige.

Lastly , they wanted him to get if possible even stronger and so the Hero was enrolled in a special programme, especially crafted for him. The programme began and Harry was exposed to secrets, techniques, curses that even Voldemort hadn’t been able to find.

Harry was changing as the programme proceeded . What was a tingle became a flame and Harry learned the side of the light was more of a grey hue.

“ This will eliminate your reticence that stops you from making necessary decisions on duty.” Tom stated, his face covered in shadows ,he looked less like the agent of light and more of a hooded death eater.

“ You expect him to torture?! We aren’t even on the 2nd phase of the programme yet Tom! For goodness sakes!” That was Mila, Harry saw a bit of Hermoine in her, she would repeatedly rebuke Harry through his training but that was the only bit. When Mila had interrogated Harry , her cold eyes and sharp tongue had made him sweat like a pig. He was scared that maybe Mila had seen his tingle and his carefully crafted mask hiding it had cracked.

“ Torture is the most efficient technique to drive out vital information , you know that very well Mila.” Tom’s face hardened , his tone expressed no tolerance for any further arguments.

“ who is it?” Harry asked, concealing his excitement.

“ Draco Malfoy.”

His eyes widened and everything went still instantly. He hadn’t heard that name since last time he had saved the sod from his death.

“What?! But wasn’t he exonerated on all charges as Ron weasely and Hermione granger had testified for his innocence not to mention even Harry had written a sworn statement vouching for his innocence ?!” Mila spouted all the questions flooding Harry’s mind as if reading it .

“ He was tried and convicted for killing his father who was awaiting his trial and was under judicial custody.”

Harry felt his breathing halt just as his heart thudded loudly in his ears.

Draco fuckin malfoy was a murderer after all……

“why torture him?” Harry asked, regaining his composure and feigning nonchalance.

“ He hasn’t confessed to his motive. I have the entire case prepared. There’s something not sliding in place and potter I want you to find that out. That’s your task. It is important that you comprehend that sometimes your duty will compel you to torture those who you might’ve known and even loved and you must not fail, for you have duty towards the people of this world, the people who love you.” Tom said, looking straight in his eyes, unflinching and daunting.

Harry gulped. He had thought that the programme would pacify his lust for power but now he felt puzzled. How was torturing Draco Malfoy supposed to help Harry become stronger at all? But he couldn’t turn back now and not after how arduously he had made it through the excruciating phase 1 which had elapsed 3 years. Completion of said task meant phase 2 , so if Draco was to be the first sacrificial lamb in his endeavor to inch closure to the power he desires , then so be it.

He felt the flame of power and he needed it to stay ablaze. He’d become a sick person but he wasn’t _him._ If power meant excitement at getting rid of more _his_ kind then harry doesn’t mind the sickness he had developed since. 

Harry might’ve changed and for the worse but he would never become _him. Never._

_Authors Note: Harry has been taken to a specific place for his programme and has been isolated from the world , hence why he hadn’t heard about Malfoy murdering his father._


	2. The programme

Harry had been taken somewhere and astonishingly he hadn’t been told where. The moment he had given consent for the programme and spilled his blood to complete the process , he had been immediately transported to god knows where. He hadn’t panicked but for a minute he had pondered that maybe Ministry didn’t want him, now the most powerful wizard after Voldemort to be alive and kicking and maybe they feared their hero might turn to the dark side. And , so he might’ve been duped by them and this programme had been a façade to exterminate him.

“ Mr Potter, welcome” A short but burly and stern looking man greeted him.

“ If you’ll please” Harry followed the man into a dark room with only a few spots of white light. There he saw a group of 5 persons , 2 were women and 3 were men. None moved to greet him.

“ Your training will be supervised by us” The same stern looking man Harry had followed said, “ Oh and I’m Tom”

Harry nodded and looked around, there was no way of figuring out where he was and with his instinct kicking into start, he started to survey the room for an escape route.

Sensing something amiss a woman with short black hair in a blunt cut stepped towards him and smiled as she extended her hand out.

“ you must have a lot of questions, Please feel free to ask us” she said.

“Where are we?” Harry asked on high alert refusing to shake her hand.

“ We can’t tell you.” Tom said, his expression unchanged.

“why not?” Now Harry was very concerned , his hand moved a few inches towards his wand nestled in a holster attached to his jeans.

“ This is not Hogwarts Mr Potter. This programme is specifically designed to make you stronger so that you can battle enemies far more sinister and mighty than Voldemort. We fear you might try to run and we can’t permit that. So the location would remain undisclosed until the last day of the programme.” Tom stated, his expression still grim as he folded his arms against his chest.

“ Then I want Identification.” Harry pressed, his muscles now contracted he was ready for a fight. After the war he had become a suspicious person and his trust _always_ needed to be earned.

“ Well, We could show our batches but clearly that won’t be enough for you, so you may identify us yourself.” Tom said and his expression changed for the first time into a smirk.

“ Show me your left arms” Harry said, his tone grave.

All extended their left arms instantly and harry sighed, relieved. They were not _his_ pawns then.

“ Anything else ?” Tom asked smirking if possible even more.

“ Who are you people?” Harry asked, from their demeanor so far none seemed threatening but things could change for the worst in a moment , so he still had his horns raised.

“ We are a step above Aurors. We are members of G.W.O INTEL ( Global Wizarding Order intel). The global organization which handles cases far worse than Voldemort. We are not affiliated with any country and are an autonomous International body with 162 countries as member states. Your training was requested by your Ministry and after several meetings we have agreed to take you under.” Tom swayed his hands and everyone extended their right arms which glowed blindingly in a form of an intricately designed emblem.

Harry startled, stayed mum. He had never heard of such an organization ever before.

“ Any more questions ?”

He had so many questions, even after them “identifying” themselves he was still skeptical but then he decided he would never trust them anyway, side effects of the war so he decided fuck all , if they were trying to kill him , he would soon find that out anyway, worst comes to worst he might be killed but hey harry wasn’t scared of dying , after all he had never thought he would make out of the war alive.

“ No”

So, he said no and thought whatever will be will be.

Malfoy. Draco fucking Malfoy.

Tom had given him the case file and everything seemed perfectly aligned when he had read it. Draco had recited how he had done the deed and all the evidence recovered corresponded perfectly with the testimonies of the jailors and his. Apparently his confession was obtained after torture and under the influence of truth serum. This process seemed a little iffy but later Draco had confessed, in court under oath and no torture that he had indeed done it. Though, when asked why he had done it, he had not replied, even under torture and truth serum. Draco’s mother was interrogated and appeared indifferent to his plans and crime.

And his job now, was to torture and retrieve Draco’s motive.

Harry was bewildered. He had asked Brady, a red head and a jolly member of his training team why motive was even necessary to find. The crime was proved and the punishment rendered , so why stay hung up on motive? Brady had smiled and said “ It’s your task Harry, figure it out yourself.”

“ What methods do I use?” He asked looking unblinkingly at tom.

“Whatever methods you can utilize at your disposal.” The other replied, his face a blank canvass gave off no emotions as usual.

“ even the Cruciatus curse ?” Harry asked, tightening his grip around his quill painfully he started at Tom’s face covered in shadows.

“ Whatever works.” Tom replied.

The side of the light really was a grey hue.

“ Why would G.W.O INTEL be concerned about Draco Malfoy’s case?” He asked Stacy, The only woman member in his training team other than Mila.

“Ask yourself” She replied coolly and rebuffed his further attempts at questioning by immediately scurrying away from him.

Harry was just puzzled at this moment. He had no plans whatsoever of how he would accomplish this task and none of his trainers were even giving him hints. He was supposed to torture and retrieve the information in any way possible that much tom had hinted at and he was even allowed the use of rather _‘unconventional’_ methods.

Harry came into a stark white room and stopped short.

There stood behind the see through glass which seemed to be weirdly moving a lone figure in an extremely dark room with little to no light. And so, Harry couldn’t see the person very well but he knew immediately who it was.

The room in which he stood was lit bright , if possible too bright infact it must be the only room in the entire place that was this heavily lit. All 5 of his trainers stood looking at him silently.

The test had commenced.

Stacy gestured her right hand in the glass’s direction and he stepped towards it and after a weird sensation entered the opposite side.

The light was too low for him was the first thing he registered.

The room felt suffocating and the darkness loomed over him. It felt like being in a cardboard box with a small hole punctured through it. Draco stood in the middle with his hands and knees shackled and eyes blind folded. Harry slowly inched towards him and saw Draco move his head a little towards the sound of his moving feet.

Fuck, He had nothing planned. He had thought about what to do for days but had come up empty handed everytime. Now that he was here, he was like a blind man walking through the busy streets.

“who’s there?” Draco asked, clearly terrified.

The sod was always a coward.

Harry said nothing and stood right in front of Draco. He could see all the muscles in Draco’s body tighten up through his pale white clothes and his adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped loudly. Slowly he touched Draco’s blindfold which caused the latter to jerk at first and undid it.

Draco blinked his eyes a few times and suddenly Harry saw them enlarge.

“P-Potter……”


	3. The torture begins

“P-Potter…..”

“Why did you murder your father?” Harry asked bluntly and Draco’s eyes immediately hardened. He looked away tightening his lips implying his unwillingness to answer.

Harry already irked roughly grabbed his chin and looked straight into his eyes. “Answer” He commanded.

Draco obstinate just stared back keeping his lips sealed.

“Oh how the mighty has fallen” Harry said, smirking.

Draco’s only reply was a glare clearly wishing for his demise. Letting go of his chin Harry shoved him forcibly which lead the other falling on his ass to the hard ground.

“ I thought you loved him. However he was, whatever he was, he always had your back.” Harry said, as he strolled casually around the fallen figure.

“ I still remember you always running to him to save your ass. Him buying you all you wanted and coddling your skinny ass to the moon.”

Draco remained quiet , looking down as his slightly grown platinum blonde hair fell in his face concealing his sharp features.

“ He loved you that was very clear too. It was written all over his obnoxious face.”

Still no reply.

“I don’t hate it though..” This made the other look at him. “ I don’t hate it all , the world without Lucius fuckin Malfoy. With that bastard buried the world is surely a much better place.” Harry clearly hit a nerve as he saw the blonde’s jaw tighten and his shackled hands bawling into fists.

“ So you did one good thing, Malfoy coz if you hadn’t I surely would’ve.”

Draco still remained quiet even though he looked visibly provoked.

“ From what I read, you gave him such a cruel death. Hours and hours on you tortured him before slicing his jugular by using a severing charm, right Here” He drew the death wound with his first two fingers on his own neck as he looked at the fallen figure shrouded in darkness.

“ Malfoy you’ve been an utter failure at everything. At being a good person, at being a revered wizard, at being brave ,at being a son and the only thing you’ve succeeded at is forever tarnishing the name of your pure blood, upper-class ,Aristocratic family of Malfoy.” He felt a thrill as he uttered those words.

Harry felt that tingle awaken as he looked at the sorrowful and broken figure of Malfoy on the ground. It gave him a sick heady feeling , looking at the pompous , villainous death eater who had pestered him all his childhood years looking so miserable.

“ Shows you the difference between us starkly , doesn’t it? Me having been robbed of my parents and wanting to feel their presence all my life and you after being coddled, loved committing patricide. There really is a good and evil in this world and I always knew you were an evil piece of shit.” Harry enunciated the last few words with greater force.

“Had I not owed you, I would’ve let you burn to dust that day.” Draco kept looking at the ground but after hearing those words his shoulders sagged and his hands splayed on the ground were no longer balled up.

Harry was getting really annoyed now, he had no time to waste on this twat, he needed to pass phase 1 so that he could enter phase 2. Clearly verbal stings were not doing the bid, meaning he had to intimidate with a show of strength. Harry felt himself smirk unknowingly, the past 3 years of training had been utter hell but he had unquestionably become stronger. He couldn’t wait to see the ferret grovel and piss his pants when Harry showed his developed robustness.

He concentrated and felt his magic flow through his body and abruptly raised his hand slamming the skinny figure hard against the bricked wall of the dark room.

Malfoy looked stunned, his eyes widened as his mouth hung open.

Wandless magic, that had been his training in phase 1. He still had a long way to go though as he could only do it 2 times in a day for a few minutes but this should be enough to scare the heebie jeebies out of the twat.

“Don’t fuck with me and answer the question. If you really think I would go easy on you , you’re mistaken. Why did you kill your father?!” Harry roared as he kept the boy pinned high against the wall.

“ P-Potter, You’re h-hurting me…” the git finally uttered. Since Harry couldn’t control it properly, too much magic could slip out and do more damage than intended.

He sighed and saw red gashes appearing at the other’s limbs and decided to withdraw lest the magic may break his bones.

He put his hand down and the git fell to the ground harshly.

“ Why did you kill him?” Harry asked, his voice grave sounded impatient.

“ Y-you said it yourself…….” Draco raised his head slowly, the fringes and shadows hid most of his face but harry could still make out a lone tear that slipped down the former’s cheek. “ You would’ve done the same…” his lips trembled ever so slightly and harry saw him pushing his fingernails painfully into his palm.

Harry stayed mum and swished his hand which tied the blind fold back on the blonde’s face. He came through the fluid mirror and sighed.

“ He didn’t murder his father…”

_Authors note: Wow! I had thought of writing just one chapter but oh lord, I couldn’t sleep without writing this too. So hope you guys like this unexpected update! <3_


	4. The nightmare

Harry was standing in the shadows; he looked around and knew immediately where he was. Hogwarts. The boy’s washroom.

He could hear him sob, heave as the sink flooded with tap water. Harry treaded carefully and saw him washing his face repeatedly.

Malfoy was horrible at hiding his emotions. His contorted face, his dark eyes, his trembling body all screamed his guilt.

“ I know what you did Malfoy. You hexed her, didn’t you?” Harry heard himself say as he came out of the shadows , facing his enemy.

Malfoy looked at him through the mirror and slowly turned around. He stood facing him then, unmoving.

Harry instantly knew something was amiss. Draco stayed still and kept looking at him, his hand not even inching to withdraw the wand. Then, a breathe escaped the blonde and a lone tear trailed down his cheek giving way to countless more and he started to heave again.

This wasn’t how it had transpired.

Harry would know, he remembered everything as if it were yesterday.

Draco then finally withdrew the wand and harry had his pointed at his nemesis in an instant. The blonde then moved his wand and slowly aimed at his own head. Harry’s eyes widened and before he could disarm the other he saw the wicked emerald light blind him.

“ hahahaha..” a diabolical laughter hit his ears and he was on the battlefield. Voldemort grinned fiendishly as emerald light sparked again, Just before it struck him however he heard the monster speak “ I see it, hahaha, I see it!!” then his adversity’s scream quaked the grounds and Harry awoke with a start.

What a bizarre nightmare.

He was lying on his straw mattress placed at the concrete floor and his torso, neck, forehead was covered in sweat. He flung away the shredded sheet that was his blanket and stood from the ground.

His training involved giving up on life’s simplest and greatest luxuries which was a soft bed, a plushy mattress and smooth, silky blankets. He was reduced to living like an impoverished beggar because apparently this was supposed to make him more robust. In fact it had been 3 years since he had last stuffed his face with delectable junk and dined at an ordinary or even substandard dinners.

It was usually at times like these, after a horrible nightmare, he missed his friends. Ron’s chatter and Hermione’s scolding always took his mind off ,even if it was for moments , he had enjoyed his life tremendously with them but Harry had become too sick minded and they would’ve sensed it. If not Ron ,Hermione’s sharp mind would’ve caught on and Harry knew they would’ve tried to make him normal again but he knew he was too far gone when his heart had continued to thump as he saw the piled up bodies of their enemy and when he had furtively felt bliss crushing the head of one and later vanishing it.

He even missed Ginny sometimes which had marveled him. Maybe he missed the warmth of her body and her admiration more and not her per se. He had broken up with her cruelly by owling a letter to her. After he recognized his sick mind , there was no conceivable way he would ever be suited for her.

Now onto pressing matters ,Draco hadn’t murdered his father. How did he know? Just like how he knew back then what Malfoy had done.

Malfoy’s body answered for him , especially when Harry did the asking.

His trainers had been surprised at his conclusion save for Tom , who was always ten steps ahead of everyone at grasping a situation.

“ How do you know for sure?” Mila had asked , “ I just know” He had replied.

“ but Draco clearly had confessed to the contrary of what you’re saying..” said Brady, clearly perplexed.

“ Harry your task remains unfinished. As of now you have failed to retrieve the necessary information.” Charlie uttered then ,putting an end to further inquiries. Charlie had been the quiet one of all five. Harry must’ve exchanged a mere 20 sentences with the tall, lanky bald man till now whose curly moustache stuck out like a sore thumb and whose cold, silent demeanor showed through his beady, blue eyes.

Harry had sighed and retrieved to his “room” which was a cemented, grey compartment poorly lit with one hanging yellow bulb with no furniture and just a straw mattress in one corner.

He sighed and collapsed on his mattress again. He needed to get some sleep. Tomorrow he had to go back to Malfoy’s annoying ass again. Lord, why does this prick keep popping up in his life again and again. What a bother.

“ Is the boy really innocent?” Mila had been shocked at what had happened during Harry’s test. She had before Harry, interrogated Draco Malfoy to ensure that the other would stay obstinate and not break easily under intense interrogation and torture. A subject who would break easily would not test the hero. They needed for Harry to advance to the next stage fast to make sure his training stayed on schedule but his test must be difficult enough to challenge him. Efficiency trumped all.

She would even go so far as to say that Draco did better than Potter at her interrogation. Potter had caved rather easily to her disappointment and she had even noticed something uncanny about the boy hero but she could not pin down specifically what it was.

“ That is for Harry to prove.” Tom said, his steely, unemotional tone echoed in the Chamber room.

“ Mr Malfoy’s demeanor changed swiftly when confronted by Mr Potter. According to the Auror Diaries he would exhibit no emotions and give no replies when questioned. When tortured he would reiterate the entire crime but never confess his motive.” Charlie quipped , drawing all ears towards him as he sipped his daily 5th cup of coffee.

“ The question is what methods of torture would Harry employ. He has thus far not even hit Malfoy and when he had complained that he was hurting, Harry had immediately withdrawn. Mila is right Tom, Torture seems too soon. Harry would not be able to do it as he is now.” Brady said, as he moved his chair beside her.

“ If he can’t then we will not proceed to phase 2.” Tom said, standing up , ending the conversation as he left the chamber.

“ Why did we have to get such a softie to train?!” Brady sighed dramatically. “ This will be a long one…”

Mila felt herself sighing as well. Harry may be a softie for now but she knew there was more to the boy hero. She had seen his eyes. His eyes weren’t of a softie that was for sure and she had experience. She had seen those eyes many times and they were usually on not so good people. The boy hero was not as saintly or pure as others often perceived him to be. There lay underneath something, something she knew was anything but pure and soft and waiting to come out.

_Authors Note: Thank you so sooo much for such sweet comments and kudos! I really appreciate it! <3_

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya Guys. I had a niggling idea at the back of my 'sick mind' and just like Harry I had to explore it. This 2021 I want to commit to finishing this story. English is my second language so please be kind and excuse the errors I may have made although I would try to be as meticulous as possible and hope to make this an enjoyable read for you guys!


End file.
